


This Little Moment of Happiness

by ThatPeskyBoat



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I've never written either of these characters before, Not me that's for sure, Nothing But Fun Times And Good Feels, This Is A Tag Not A Fall Out Boy Song, Who even knows when this takes place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyBoat/pseuds/ThatPeskyBoat
Summary: Aradia visits Sollux at his hive.





	This Little Moment of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aristeria](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aristeria).



> I wrote this little ficlet for my friend's birthday. First time writing either Aradia or Sollux, so don't expect any quality from this. Please save me.

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]  
AA: sollux  
AA: sollux  
AA: sollux  
AA: solly  
AA: ok ew no not doing that again  
AA: but anyway sollux  
TA: aa iim bu2y. what do you want?  
AA: look out your window dummy  
TA: out my wiindow. aa you better not be 2tanding out down there otherwii2e iim goiing to be 2o pii22ed.  
AA: whatever you say  
AA: just hurry up!  
twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

Sollux sighed as he looked at the words on the screen, blinking at them for a moment as the soft sound of buzzing filled his hive. Of course, that was a noise that was always permeating the hive, so he didn’t really notice it. Instead, he pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up. Ouch, his spine. How long had he been sitting there? Only for as long as he usually did. 

Now that he was officially standing, he picked his way over to the window, careful not to squish any of his games. It’d be annoying if he had to regrow any of them again. Placing his hands at the bottom of the window, he pulled it up, feeling the warmth of the dual moons on his face. A faint, chipper voice called up to him.  
“Sollux!”  
He couldn’t help it. A brief smile cracked on his lips, showing the barest glint of symmetrical yet oddly wonky teeth. There she was, waving up at him from the ground so far below. Part of him wanted to be an asshole and get her to walk up all the way, but he wasn’t going to be that cruel. Instead, he held his hand out, the red and blue psionics sparking up before Aradia was encased in them. She was pulled up to the window, laughing lightly as she flew through the air. For a minute, she hovered outside of his window, before he placed her down gently on the ledge outside. 

Aradia leaned in through the window, lips pressed against his for a quick kiss, before she pulled herself into the room. She tumbled into the room, squishing one of Sollux’s games before rolling up to a standing position.  
“Tada!” She grinned widely. Sollux didn’t look impressed.  
“You owe me a new game. That one took ageth for me to grow.” Aradia looked behind her and down at the squished game that she had accidentally crushed on her way in.  
“Ew gross. That means it’s all over my back!” Aradia cringed, trying to see the destroyed game that was now coating her back. Sollux sighed exasperatedly.  
“You can wear one of my cropped-thtemcover thoracic garmenth.” God, the word ‘shirts’ was so difficult say with a lisp, so Sollux never really bothered. Then again, cropped-stemcover thoracic garments wasn't much better. “I’ll get you one.” As he said that, the red-blue glow of his psionics lit up the dimly illuminated room, his wardrobe opening and a shirt emerging from it. It floated above Aradia’s head for a hot second, before he just dropped it.  
“Sollux!” She exclaimed. He internally chuckled.  
“Your fault for rolling in my gameth.”

\-------

After Aradia had changed (and managed to get the bits of game out of her unfortunately thick hair), the pair of them had proceeded to go through their normal routine - finding something to eat, playing video games together until light, and eventually watched a movie together. Aradia had fallen asleep halfway through, her head resting in Sollux’s lap. Looking down at her, that smile spread his lips once again. The last dredges of moonlight shone through his window, casting a soft glow onto her features. Sollux Captor didn’t consider himself a sappy man in any respect, but he couldn’t help but think that Aradia Megido was perhaps the most beautiful troll that he had ever laid his freaky, mutant eyes upon. His pusher beat flush for her time and time again, and it was during these times that he really appreciated the fact.

The moons and the miniature theatric display lit up her features, throwing her features into sharp relief. Her nose, her cheeks, the freckles that dusted both. It occurred to him, after admiring her sleeping features for a few minutes, that he should probably get her to one of the recuperacoons within his hive, lest she fall victim to the night terrors that would otherwise plague her. But moving her… A necessary sacrifice. Besides, if she woke up in the process, that’d make his work a whole lot easier.

Well, either way he would still have this little moment of happiness.


End file.
